Pillow talk, part 3
by PlaneJane8
Summary: Anna is about to meet more of Declan's family


In far less time than she would have liked, she and Declan were speeding through the hedgerow lined roads until they came to another little hamlet where the white church steeple glowed like a beacon at the end of the main cobbled street.

"This is it," he announced bringing the Renault 4 to an abrupt halt in a small graveled parking lot. The church bells began to clang as they disembarked from the vehicle. Declan looked at his watch. "Oops. We're a bit late." He grabbed her hand, "Anna, I can seat you with my mother, but if you'd prefer I can sneak you into the back."

She was confused. "Where are you going to be?"

"I'm part of the service."

"Why do you need to sneak me in?"

He stopped her on the steps. "I just thought you might find the staring eyes of over forty members of the Callaghan clan a little overwhelming."

"I'll take the back please."

But unfortunately, their late arrival was noted by practically everyone in the church. The heavy oak door had a wrought iron catch that groaned in protest the minute they opened the door. Heads swiveled and Anna felt a current of interest pass over the crowd before Declan had seated her in the last row.

As several people openly sized her up, Anna began to wonder if she might have been better off sitting with Declan's mother. She did plan to marry the woman's son after all. But it was too late to change her mind, Declan had already started up the aisle receiving flack for his lack of punctuality, and from the looks in her direction, a few covert inquiries as to her presence.

Anna tried to look unaffected by the attention, but she couldn't help feeling a wee bit proud as well. Declan looked handsome striding down the aisle. She couldn't help wondering if his twinkling blue eyes had captured the notice of other young ladies in the congregation.

Once he'd reached the front, a curly haired woman gave him an admonishing look before depositing a squirming lace-clad toddler into his waiting arms. And with an ease that shouldn't have surprised her, Declan immediately began to nibble playfully on her ear. The child let out an exuberant squeal and Declan grinned before the old priest raised up his hands to signal for quiet. As the prayers, readings and blessings unfolded, Anna's eyes were glued to the small group at the front of the church. Watching Declan with his sister and her husband, it suddenly hit Anna like a tidal wave that she was about to become part of a family she knew nothing about. These people were total strangers and they were surrounded by even more unidentified family members whom Anna would shortly meet. What if they didn't like her? What if she didn't like them? Just as Anna began to panic once more about her impulsive leap, she caught sight of Declan offering up his own ear for his niece to tug. Anna couldn't help smiling. The ease with which he kept the child distracted and quiet throughout the ceremony, and how instinctively he rocked and soothed her whenever she showed signs of distress, reassured her that her impulsive decision had been sound.

Jeremy, on the other hand, hadn't been comfortable around children, Anna remembered. He became awkward and falsely enthusiastic whenever he was forced to interact with them, which wasn't often, given his occupation. If someone had handed him one unexpectedly, Anna wasn't sure he wouldn't have dropped it like a hot potato. Declan was a natural. father, or at the very least a natural uncle and Anna's feelings of tenderness for her betrothed, multiplied.

When the baptism part was over, Declan took communion with the rest of his family members before coming to slide in beside her. Their shoulders rubbed as he took her hand in his lap and squeezed it comfortingly. "Almost over," he muttered in her ear.

Finally the interminable service came to a close. Anna let out a sigh of relief as they stood up and got ready to file out to the organ music, serenading their departure. They were one of the first to meet the the priest at the doorway.

"Father Donnelly, This is Anna from Boston. Anna, Father Donnelly."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance Anna. Are you staying in Ireland long?"

"I haven't decided yet," she answered.

Beside her, she felt Declan's sudden stillness, and wondered whether he'd expected her to answer more honestly. She wasn't ready to disclose their official plans, but perhaps he felt differently. She gazed up at him to try to deduce what he might be thinking, but as usual, he was wearing an inscrutable expression.

"I see." The priest said, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Well perhaps if you're still here next Sunday Anna, you'll be able to convince this poor sinner to come again." He looked at Declan, "I believe Christmas Mass was the last time you graced us all with your presence."

"As you know Father, Sunday is a busy day for me. As I believe you've seen for yourself on more than one occasion."

"Quite right Declan. I do enjoy watching a bit of football-"

"-While imbibing a pint or two-" Declan retorted with a knowing smile.

"It helps with creative inspiration for next week's sermon."

"-Which is why I needn't come to hear it the following Sunday, since I've already heard a good preview of it from the week before."

"I've heard tell Declan, that you might benefit immensely from hearing it twice-" the old priest retorted.

"-As would we all Father, " interrupted a man with a booming voice, and thick mustache. He appeared out of nowhere and began to clap Declan on the shoulder while simultaneously pushing him ahead of him towards the door. "Stop holding up the traffic Declan, Father Donnelly has many sheep in his flock to attend to."

Anna was left to traipse behind wondering what to make of the newest development. The stark sunshine in the open air nearly blinded them as they stepped out onto the church steps.

Declan turned, "Thanks Sean. He was just getting warmed up, I'm sure."

Sean's gaze slid across to Anna, "So who's this?"

Declan turned, smiling warmly he put his arm around Anna's shoulder and hugged her close.

"Anna from Boston, this is Sean. My older brother."

"You mean your only brother. I don't think Patrick still counts does he?"

Declan shook his head and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sean." Anna glanced back and forth between the two of them enjoying what was obviously a private joke. "Though I don't think I see any family resemblance."

"That's because Mum took a fancy to the postman during the winter I was two." Sean answered, taking her hand to plant an elaborate kiss on the back of it.

"Stop telling that story, Sean." Declan removed Anna's hand from his brother's clasp with a proprietory air. "Unless of course you plan to get it right." He turned to Anna and said promptly, "It was the milkman. And he was five."

Anna gazed at the two of them helplessly. She sensed they were kidding, yet from their deadly serious tones, it was rather hard to tell...


End file.
